Underwater vehicles such as torpedoes may include sonar transducers for sending and receiving sonar signals. These transducers must be acoustically coupled to the water in which the vehicle moves, but must also be protected from the very considerable pressure variations encountered at various ocean depths, and particularly must be protected from enormous momentary impact forces occurring during launching, especially when the launching is from aircraft. It is also critical to isolate such transducers from vibrations associated with the torpedo per se, e.g., vibrations produced by the engines or propulsion means or by the movement of the torpedo through the water.